In Over My Head
by PinkyCat1015
Summary: Adrian Brady has worked behind the scenes as Shane McMahon's personal assistant for years. When a former WWE star asks for her help, Adrian finds herself way in over her head.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ECW or TNA wrestlers. They are property of their respective organizations. I only own Adrian and other non-wrestling related characters.

Chapter 01:

"Hello, Shane McMahon's office, Adrian speaking how can I help you?" I said spouting out the same greeting I'd be repeating for the last five years.

"Hey Adrian this is Janet, Carlos just called and said he's on his way. Just passed through the front gates."

"Thanks Janet," I said to the sweet receptionist downstairs. "Try to distract him until I can get down there."

"No problem, dear."

I hung up the phone and bolted out of my chair. Shane would know something was up, when I greeted him in the lobby. But I needed to prepare him before he walked into his office. I ran down the hall as fast as my Jimmy Choo designer stilettos could take me. Luckily one of the elevators was stopped on the third floor so I didn't even have to wait. _Thank you God! _I pulled out my cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "Hi, Gloriann, it's Adrian. I need two of the regulars. Thanks." I punched in another set of numbers. "Hi, Janet. Has he…okay thanks." Not there yet. The doors flew open in the main lobby. I stepped out surveying the landscape. No Shane in sight so I headed over the lobby Starbucks to pick up the coffees I had just ordered.

Gloriann smiled at me as I approached the store. "Morning, girl. Another exciting morning in the office of Shane McMahon?"

"Oh, it will be. He's on his way in as we speak and as soon as he sees me down here waiting for him, he'll know something is up."

"I think that's him right now." Gloriann said pointing across the room.

I feverishly signed the receipt and handed it back to her. "I have to go intercept my boss. Thanks for having this ready so soon." I grabbed the two coffees and raced over to the front desk where Janet was trying her best to keep Shane from heading up to his office.

"So when did your flight get in?" Janet was asking him as I slid in between the two of them.

"Good morning." I said smiling. Shane smiled back but it quickly morphed into a frown.

"Oh, God. What are you doing down here?"

"Is that anyway to greet you personal assistant?"

"Adrian, anytime you are down here that means one thing. Something bad has happened."

"Bad? Whatever do you mean?" I asked coyly as I handed him is Tall Mocha Latte.

"Listen, Adrian. I'm really not in the mood. Just tell me what's up."

"It's better if I just show you." I lead him back to the very same elevators I had just gotten off of and together we headed up to the third floor. "That was a rough show last night. I mean, Shane. Those things you did and said. Sometimes…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Sometimes I wonder if you not really like him…"

"I am nothing like him, Adrian. Damn it you know that," he spat angrily at me, his harsh tone stinging. He saw the look of dejection on my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But, Adrian you know my situation. You know why I'm like this. Why I have to act like this."

"I know," I began as the doors opened to the third floor hallway. "But those horrible things you did to Eugene and Hacksaw last night."

"I know. After your finished with whatever it is you're about to show me, I want you to get them both on the phone and set up a meeting with them. I need to redeem myself, make them see why I am what I am and that what I did last night, I had to do." He stopped as we had finally reached his office.

"Ready?" He nodded and I opened the door.

"Oh, God. Is that a rooster?"

Shane was pointing to the wire cage sitting on the floor next to my desk. "Yeah, cute huh?

"Cute was not exactly the word I had in mind. Let me guess who that's from. DX, perhaps?"

"Bingo. All this came while you were on vacation over the Fourth." Together we gazed around the room at the large collection of items sent in over the last week but Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

"What's all here and what are we going to do with all this?"

"Well, let's see. The framed picture of you getting your face stuck up your father's ass, the one of the maintenance men will be here in a few minutes to dispose of it. That enormous stack of toilet paper will be shipped out today to a local homeless shelter. The penis pump, I haven't quiet decided what to do with that yet and Dick Cock here…

"Dick Cock?"

"Yes, the note that came with him said his name was Dick Cock, I believe it is a clever play on Dick Clark. Funny, huh?"

"Hardly." Sometimes Shane had no sense of humor.

"He will be coming with me shortly to go to his new home at a local animal sanctuary."

"Wow, it sounds like you've got things all figured out..."

"That's why I'm here." The rest of the morning past without incident. "I'm going to lunch now, boss man, if that's okay with you."

"As long as you take him with you."

"It's a deal. Your dad is calling a meeting with the Spirit Squad in a little while and the last thing I need is to be hit on…again by those jackasses."

"I fully understand. Take you lunch and I'll see you when I get back."

"Can I pick you up anything?"

He shook his head. "What I want you can't pick me up at the store."

"Everything will work out, Shane, I promise."

I headed out of the office. I felt bad for Shane, for all he was enduring. He wasn't a bad guy like everyone thought. I knew the real Shane McMahon and he was a really sweet, kind caring individual. He was playing a part, a part only a select few knew he was playing. Shawn Michael's had almost hit the nail on the head a few weeks back. Shane was after his daddy's money, not that he was actually hoping Vince would keel over at any second. Shane just wanted his share of the company, so he could make it better, treat his employees better. He was smart enough to know that to get what he wanted he had to play by Vince's rules. And it killed him to do so. I got into my car, rooster in tow and sighed. I cared about Shane so much, more then some employees do for their bosses. And why you might ask, because Shane wasn't just my boss, he was my best friend.

Please R/R all opinions welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
